River Styx
Greek Mythology The River Styx was the main river of the Underworld in Greek Mythology. Its ferryman was Charon, who ferried the souls of the dead across the river. It was also in that river where Achilles' mother, Thetis dipped her son Achilles to stay invulnerable in battle. In some myths, Styx was considered a God in its own right. In the God of War Series In the God of War Series, Kratos came to the River Styx several times, which was commonly depicted as a river of blood. Chains of Olympus In God of War: Chains of Olympus, on Asphodel, Kratos came to the Docks of Charon on the river, where he fought Charon. As the river spelled instant death for all who touched it, Kratos needed passage over it. God of War The River Styx was seen toward the end of God of War, as Kratos escaped the Underworld. He crossed the Path of Hades over the River, returned to Athens, and killed Ares. Ghost of Sparta Styx was again encountered in God of War: Ghost of Sparta, but that time, through a mirage that King Midas had, the 'Styx' that Midas saw was actually a river of molten lava: the king thought that he was dead, that it was the River Styx itself, he placed his hand in the lava, and it subsequently burned off. God of War II In God of War II, during the fight with Icarus, both he and Kratos fell into the Great Chasm, to the Underworld, where Atlas was seen holding the world, and the River Styx below. After Kratos ripped the wings off from Icarus, the crazed man fell to his death into the River, while Kratos landed safely near the Titan. Then, as the Spartan tried to escape back to the surface, he avoided falling into the river. God of War III Finally, in God of War III, after he defeated Poseidon, Kratos fell off of Gaia's back, from Mount Olympus to the Underworld. That time, Kratos was able to swim in it, though the cursed souls who were in the river attacked him, drained his life and magic, and destroyed the Blades of Athena. Later in the game, Kratos killed Hades after he absorbed his soul with the stolen Claws of Hades of the latter, and, after that point, was able to swim in the river without being harmed, since he possessed the soul of a God. Gallery Path of hades 3.jpg|River Styx below. River stix 1.jpg River stix 2.jpg Styx.png river styx coo.jpg Path of hades.jpg Path of hades 5.jpg Trivia *During God of War, while Kratos escaped from the River Styx, people who died could be seen falling into the river, and some of those people were on fire. *The River Styx is known as the "River of Hatred" *The River Styx was depicted as a river of blood in God of War: Chains of Olympus and in God of War. However, God of War III depicted it as being a river of murky black water, with tormented souls who swam through it. **That was probably due to the developers realizing that a previous mistake, since, according to Greek Mythology, it was the River Phlegethon that was composed of boiling blood (or fire), while the Styx was composed of swampy water. **It could also be due to the location, with the Styx that was calmer near Hades' Palace, far from where the dead arrived in the Underworld. Related Pages *Underworld *Charon *Docks of Charon *Asphodel sk:Styx Category:Locations Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection de:Styx Category:Greek Mythology Category:God of War II Category:Underworld